Oh okay wait we're WHAT?
by pikapikacutieally
Summary: Honoka just moved from Colorado to Japan and is going to Rikkai Dai. It seems to her that Yukimura knows her, but she doesn't know him. Is there something her parents are hiding from her? YukimuraxOC ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. I do not own Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum either. This is my first story every so please read and rate.

Oh okay...wait we're WHAT!

"hi there" in English

"hi there" in Japanese

"**hi there**" in French

"HONOKA... HURRY UP YOUR GOING TO MAKE US LATE FOR OUR FLIGHT!"

"NO IM NOT, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAD TO CHANGE YOUR OUTFIT, LIKE FIVE TIMES!"

"I DON'T CARE OUR FLIGHT LEAVES IN FOURTY FIVE MINUTES! NOW GET BERNARDO AND HURRY UP!"

"HAI!"

Well I guess it's time for the self introduction. Hi! My name is Honoka Fournier and I'm 14 years old. I live in Conifer, Colorado with my mom, dad and my St. Bernard, Bernardo. My favorite sport is cheerleading, I'm on an all star team with all my friends. We've won the International Cheer Union World Cheerleading Championships consecutively for 5 years. Now I'm guessing you want to know what all the yelling was about. Well it's quite simple really, my family and I are moving to Japan. I'm going to go to a school called Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. Sure I'm nervous...but if I let my mom know that, she'll surely yell at me again. Oh yeah I should probably talk about my family too. My mom's name if Francesca Fournier, have you heard of her? You probably have but for those of you who don't know, she is a famous country singer who's won six Grammys. My dad's name is Carl Fournier, you might have heard of him too. If you haven't he is a very famous survivalist, he's the one who likes to wrestle with bears. And then there is my dog, Bernardo. I have had Bernardo every since I was little, he's like a giant teddy bear. But there is one thing you should know, Bernardo only understands commands in French. See my mom is from France and my dad is half French. We spend our summers with my mom's family in France, just outside of Paris. If your wondering what else my dad is, he's half Japanese. Although, he's never been to Japan and neither have I, my mom, or Bernardo.

"HONOKA! NOW!"

"COMING!"

Denver International Airport

Thanks to my mom's "connections", we were able to make it through the airport check in and security in 20 minutes. That left us with 10 minutes before we had to say goodbye to Colorado, goodbye to the Unites States. I had to say goodbye to all my friends yesterday, I couldn't help myself from crying than. My teammates and I have decided that I will continue to be the captain even though I will be in Japan. You see I'm the choreographer for my cheerleading team as well as their captain. However I have left the team in the hands of my best friend, almost my sister, Regina. I know the team will be in good hands with her.

"Honoka, do you have to dress like that. We're in public," my mom said as her eyes wonder from my head to my toes. I didn't quite get what she meant, so I give myself a look over too. I have on a white sweatshirt that has "University of Denver" written on it, black sweat pants that have "DU Pioneers" written on the upper left hand corner and sand colored moccasins. I then notice that she is staring at my hair. I look down at my jet black, wavy locks that reached just a little bit above midway down my back.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I asked, staring to feel a bit self conscious.

"Nothin," my mom responded as she was twirling her shoulder length, dirty blonde hair in her hand.

"Mom we can't all wear cocktail dresses to the airport. And please if you're going to judge people on how the look, could you please judge dad," I said pointing towards my dad. Both of our gazes landed upon him. We take in his black mullet that stops just about half way down his back, his black beard and his good ol' overalls. My mom was about to say something when we heard,

"Flight 267 heading to Kanagawa, Japan your flight is now boarding." My mom, dad and I start to board the plane as we say goodbye to America.

On the plane somewhere over the Pacific

My dad is fast asleep in the window seat, mom is reading some fashion magazine in the middle seat and I am listening to my iPod in the aisle seat. "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum starts to play as my mom taps my shoulder.

"**Honoka when we get to the airport there is something I want you to know,**" my mom said quietly as to not wake my father.

"**What is it?**" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me.

"**Some students from your schools tennis team will come and greet you. I think it is an exceptional idea, I mean you get to meet people before you even get to your new school. How lucky are you?**" my mom answered as my father starts to stir in his sleep.

"**Okay,**" I said as I turn my iPod off. I get into a comfy position, my head on my mom's shoulder and my feet curled up into my chest. I let the overwhelming urge of sleep consume me, taking me to the world of dreams.

On the plane at Kanagawa airport

"**Honoka we're here,**" my moms gentle voice awoke me. I get out of my seat, waiting for my mom and dad to join.

"**Honoka why don't you go see if the students from your school are here? I think it's gonna take me a little while before I can wake your father,**" said my mom as she points to my father.

"**Okay,**" I responded as I start heading for the door. After I exit the plane I head to where all the passengers are being picked up. To my surprise there are a lot more people here then there were at the Denver airport. As the people all start to rush by, I take my time trying to find where I am suppose to go. I find myself lost in a sea of people, as I suddenly feel someone bump into my left shoulder causing me to fall forward. Just as I braced myself for the impact on the hard surface of the airport floor, I feel strong arms wrap around me. I look up as my eyes meet those of a boy who looks to be around my age, maybe a year older. I take note of his blue wavy hair that reaches his chin and his blue eyes.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" he asked. I notice the concern in his eyes.

"No I'm alright. Thank you for saving me, my name is Fournier Honoka but you can just call me Honoka," I said smiling to show him that I truly am fine.

"That's good. My name is..."

Hai means yes

Please rate thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

"hi there" in English

"hi there" in Japanese

"**hi there**" in French

Yukimura's Pov

I left Genichirō and Renji in charge as I head to find our little guest. I noticed that a lot of people start to exit from one general area, so I head in that direction. I spot a girl, probably a year younger than me, looking lost and confused. Making my way towards her, she seems to not notice me because of all the people. I started to call out to her, when someone rudely bumps into the poor girl. She seems to have lost her balance, so I quickly reach out my arms to grab her. Feeling her in my arms, I gently tug her forward into a nice embrace. I take a quick glance at her and notice her black, wavy hair. The girl still hasn't looked up yet, so I'm not sure if she is okay or not. I than get this strong feeling of concern wash over my body, hoping that she isn't hurt. Her eyes finally make their way up to mine.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" I asked, trying to hide the concern in my voice.

"No I'm alright. Thank you for saving me, my name is Fournier Honoka but you can just call me Honoka," she said smiling, her chocolate brown eyes seemed to have a different sparkle in them now.

"That's good. My name is Yukimura Seiichi," I responded out of curtsy, for she had already told me her name.

Honoka's Pov

"Thank you for saving me, Yukimura-san" I said politely questioning why he was still holding me, "demo you can let go of me now."

"Ahh gomennasai Honoka-chan," he said before letting me go.

"Ahh gomen demo do you know where I can find where I'm suppose to be picked up. You see the tennis team from the new school I go to, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, are suppose to meet me here. But you see, I don't know what they look like and I don't know where I'm suppose to meet them," I said all at once. After that I had to take a couple of seconds to catch me breath. Hearing a soft chuckle, I turn my gaze to see that this Yukimura person laughing.

"Well I don't see what your problem is since you have already meet one," Yukimura said in between his small chuckles.

"Umm what do you mean?" I asked, not knowing what was going on.

"Ahh yes I should formally introduce myself. My name is Yukimura Seiichi, third year at Rikkaidai and captain of the boys tennis team," he said while smiling at me. I was about to say something when the next thing I hear is,

"HONOKA!"

"BUCHOU!"

I turn towards the person who was calling my name, to see my mother and father coming towards me. Curious, I turn my head in the other direction to see who was calling Yukimura. A boy with curly, dark hair came up to him.

"BUCHOU WHAT WAS TAKING...so...who is this?" the mysterious boy asked Yukimura while looking in my direction. Six other mysterious boys walk up to us as well, probably looking for the same answer as the curly hair guy. I took a quick glance at all of them; one has a baseball hat on, one has his eye closed, one is bald, one has glasses, one has silver hair and the last one has red hair.

"Ahh minna this is our brand new kōhai, well except for you Kirihara because she is in your grade. Now everyone be polite and introduce yourselves," Yukimura said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Kirihara Akaya," the curly haired guy mumbled, as he is looking at the ground.

"Sanada Genichirō," said the one with the baseball hat very stoically.

"Yanagi Renji," the one with his eyes closed said.

"Jackal Kuwahara," responded the bald one while smiling at me.

"Yagyū Hiroshi," the one with the glasses said while pushing his glasses up.

"Niō Masaharu," said the one with silver hair.

"Marui Bunta," the red haired one said, before blowing a bubble with his gum.

"Ahh my name is Fournier Honoka, but you can just call me Honoka. It's nice to meet all of you," I said while bowing.

"Ahh Honoka it seems you already made some friends," my dad says while walking up behind me.

"Isn't that nice. Anyways Honoka can you go and see if you can find Bernardo please," my mom said while smiling.

"Sure" I responded without hesitation,"but I don't know where to go."

"Well I'm sure these lovely boys will love to take you wherever you need," my mom replied, while pointing to the new guys I had just meet.

"We would be honored," Sanada said while bowing. He reaches forward and grabs me by the arm. Him and the rest of the boys, besides Yukimura, start to drag me along with them.

Francesca Pov

I watched as the eight figures disappeared in the sea of people before I continue to talk.

"Yukimura-san...about Honoka...she doesn't know yet..." I said, my eyes still fixed on where the young men took my daughter.

"That's a real shame the she doesn't know. I mean after all we are..."

Demo - but in Japanese

gomennasai/gomen - sorry in Japanese

Buchou - captain in japanese

Kōhai - is a way to refer to an underclass man in Japan - someone who is a grade younger than you

Buchou- captain

Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

"hi there" in English

"hi there" in Japanese

"**hi there**" in French

Honoka's House

It had been about two hours since I meet the boys tennis team from Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, or as they had told me to call it Rikkai Dai. After I had picked up Bernardo, or the bear as Kirihara-kun had called him, my parents and Yukimura-san meet up with us. We bid our farewells to the tennis team, as we got in a taxi to take us home. When we arrived home, I noticed that it was a large sized home compared to the others I have seen in the city. It was a two-story, very modern type of home. It had a huge glass window, where you could see the living room, on the first floor. It also had another big window on the second floor; the front door was also glass. The house had two bedrooms, one on the first floor and one on the second, and two bathrooms on each floor. Since my parents felt bad about making me move, they let me have to second floor all to myself. The second floor was basically my own apartment now. I spotted a familiar and very welcoming sight, as I reached the top of my stairs. I quickly ran and jumped onto the comforter of my bed. I traced my hand over the big circles of blue and green on my white comforter. After that I attempted to count the white polka dots on my green sheets, however there were to many. Bernardo came into my room, taking in his surroundings.

"**Bernardo, come here,**" I said as he immediately started coming towards me. He jumped on my bed and started to lay down with me. The feeling of sleep dawned on me again, and I knew I was going to fall asleep soon. I reluctantly got up to change, seeing as though I've worn the same close since I left. I was to lazy to unpack my luggage, so I just grabbed the first thing I could find. After I was finished getting dressed I looked down to see what I was actually wearing. My outfit consisted of a navy blue shirt that said "Aero" in white and "New York" in pink. I also had grey cinched sweat pants that said "eight seven" that was blue and green down the right pant leg. It also had "Aero" that was white, traced with blue, on the upper left hand corner. I crawled back under my covers with Bernardo and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. It was only five thirty in the morning. I slowly got up, not bothering to wake Bernardo or make my bed. Then something dawned on me, I hadn't taken shower since I left Colorado. Shivering at the thought, I immediately went to my bathroom. I turned the water on for the white, oval shaped bathtub. As it was filling up, I went back into my room to find my Herbal Essence "Hello Hydration" shampoo and conditioner. I spotted it in a box that said **bathroom stuff**. I headed back to the bathroom for my nice tub.

XXXXXXXX

"**Mom, do I have to wear this?**" I ask as I go in to the stainless steel fridge, to find something to eat.

"**Why not? I think you look cute,**" she said as she took a sip of her hazelnut coffee.

"**Fine.**" I replied as I let out a sigh, "**where's dad?**"

"**Apparently, the flight took more out of him than we thought,**" she said, taking another sip.

"**Really? That's a complete shocker,**" I responded as I took some fruit salad out of the fridge. My dad could never really handle flying, and my mom and I both knew that. I grabbed a fork and sat at the opposite side of the wooden table from my mom. I started eating the fruit which consisted of kiwis, strawberries, blueberries and blackberries. The rest of our meal was spent in silence. Once I was done I put my bowl and fork in the sink, before I headed to the front door.

"**Alright I'm leaving!**" I said as started to put on my brown school shoes.

"**Really? Are you sure it's only six thirty? Do you even know where you are going?**" my mom replied with panic in her voice.

"**Yes I'm really leaving. I wanted to get to school early so I could look around and find my class. And yes Yukimura-san gave me directions yesterday. Bye!**" I responded as I grabbed my back and left.

XXXXXXXX

I looked back down at the map, then around the area I was in. I was in a predicament, I was lost.

"Ahh Honoka-chan ohayou," someone said from behind me. I quickly turned around and found myself looking at a familiar face.

"Ahh Yukimura-san ohayou," I replied, happy to see a familiar face.

"Honoka-chan are you on your way to school, or are you just lost?" Yukimura said as he walked up towards me. I stared at him for a couple of second before finally asking, "Can you read minds?"

He laughed at me for at least a couple of minutes, before he noticed that I was blushing from embarrassment.

"Ah gomen Honoka-chan, I didn't mean to laugh at you. Would you like to walk to school with me?" Yukimura asked sincerely.

"If you insist," I replied starting to walk ahead.

"Honoka-chan," he called after me.

"Nani?" I replied turning around.

"Schools this way," he said pointing in the other direction. Feeling my face heat up again, I started going in the direction he pointed in. Most of our walk was silent, until

"Hey Honoka-chan, have you ever played tennis?" Yukimura asked, still looking in front of him.

"Umm... I've played before... but it's not my favorite thing to do in my free time," I admitted honestly. I look over to see his expression, which to my surprise he was smiling at me.

"Well, that won't do Honoka-chan. Tell you what, today after school if you still haven't decided on a club to join, come by the boys tennis courts. Okay?" Yukimura asked, a small spark of hope in his eyes.

"Okay, it's a deal," I replied as we arrived at the school.

"Honoka-chan, I have to go to morning practice. Do you think you can find the main office by yourself?" Yukimura asked, as he started to walk in the direction of what I would assume was the tennis courts.

"Geez Yukimura-san, just because I got lost on my way to school, doesn't mean I'll get lost in the school," I replied, puffing my cheeks out.

"Hai hai, see you later than Honoka-chan," he said as he walked towards the courts.

"Alright, time to find that main office!" I shouted as I ran towards the main building.

XXXXXXXX

After about 30 minutes of looking for the main office, I was finally able to find it. After I got my schedule, I started to look for my classroom which was 2C. It was around 7:45, when all of a sudden a bunch of people started crowding the hallways. Sure I was use to the public school system in America, but I couldn't recognize anyone around me. Just as I began to feel dizzy, two strong hands lightly squeezed my shoulders. I turned around quickly, just as I saw who it was.

"Yukimura-san!" I shouted. I probably said that a little to loudly, because everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"Honoka-chan, maybe next time you should try using your indoor voice," Yukimura responded.

"Gomennasai minna," I said, as everyone returned to what they were previously doing.

"Honoka-chan, let me take you to your classroom so I know you've found it. Now what is your classroom?" He asked, smiling at me.

"2C," I mumbled as I puffed out me cheeks.

"Alright than lets go," he said, as he started to lead me to my classroom. We mostly walked in silence until he asked me,

"Hey Honoka-chan, I have a favor to ask you," Yukimura said, still looking ahead.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to keep up with him. All of a sudden he abruptly stopped, right in front of a door.

"Honoka-chan, since you let me call you that I want you to call me Seiichi-senpai. Okay?" he asked while looking directly in my eyes.

"Okay if that's what you really want Seiichi-senpai," I answered his question with a bright smile. He smile seemed to change, it seemed to get brighter.

"This is it, 2C," Seiichi said while pointing to the door. I could tell that he was trying to change the subject, but I didn't say anything.

"Arigatou Seiichi-senpai," I said while giving him a small hug. The moment we hugged I could feel eyes glaring at me, but I didn't care. After all I am a Fournier, and I was sort of us to it from cheerleading.

"Anytime Honoka-chan," he said as he pat the top of my head. He than moved his head so he could whisper in my ear, "Don't forget your promise Honoka-chan." And with that he left.

XXXXXXXX

Honoka's house: /villa-design/modern-villa-design-by-kirsten-gabriels-james-webb/

Honoka's bed: /ideas-for-a-blue-teenage-girls-bedroom/blue-teenage-girls-bedroom/

What I'm modeling Honoka's uniform after: .com/art/PoT-Girl-s-Uniforms-135980989


	4. Chapter 4

"hi there" in English

"**hi there**" in French

"hi there" in Japanese

"_hi there_" in thought

I do not own Prince of Tennis, I only own my original characters. Coco was inspired by Coco from Mermaid Melody, which I do not own.

XXXXXXXX

Outside of Honoka's classroom

After Seiichi-senpai left, my new sensei came out and told me that he was going to give me an introduction. As I waited for him to call my name, I kept thinking of what Seiichi-senpai had previously said to me. Through the door, I could hear the muffled voice of my sensei saying,

"We have a new student joining us today. She is from America, so please make her feel welcomed. Fournier-san you can come in now." And with that said I casually strolled in and stood in front of the class. As I was walking I heard some people say,

"Wow she's pretty."

"Look at her trying to act all cool."

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend."

After I had finished writing my name on the board, I turned around to give my self-introduction.

"Konnichiha my name is Fournier Honoka. I just moved here from Colorado in America and I love cheerleading. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu," I stated while bowing at the end.

"Does anyone have any questions for Fournier-san? If you do please state your name first," the sensei asked the class and a lot of hands went up.

"Itou-san," the sensei called on a girl. She had straight, shoulder length brown hair. She gave off a presence of "I'm better than you" and I could tell that I wouldn't get along with her.

"Itou Saika. Now Fournier-san seeing as how that is your last name, you have to be French right? However, you don't look French to me at all. So are you French or not?" she asked, a few of what I'm guessing we're her "posse" snickered. I wanted to walk up to her and give her a piece of what was really on my mind, but I just gave her a bright smile.

"Ohh I can assure you Itou-san I am very much French. In fact I'm fluent and spend all of my summer vacations there with my grandparents," I replied as I saw her face go from a smirk to a frown. Honoka 1 annoying girl, sorry Itou-san 0.

"Umm anymore questions for Fournier-san," sensei asked nervously, sensing the tension between Itou-san and I.

"Ahh Yamamoto-san why don't you go," the sensei called on a guy with a brown hair that sort of resembled Justin Bieber's. He had a smirk on his face and I could tell he had a gigantic ego.

"Yamamoto Jun. I and I'm sure most of the other guys were just wondering, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, the smirk never leaving his face.

"_Man are these people trying to piss me off_." I thought as I smiled and replied "no I don't." After that his smirk grew even bigger, if that is possible.

"Alright, Fournier-san why don't you go sit behind Saitou-san. Saitou-san please raise your hand," sensei said. A girl with straight, dark yellow hair that went about two inches past her shoulders raised hand. I started to make my way over there and noticed that she had brown eyes as well. She was just naturally a pretty girl, unlike Itou-san but whatever. My seat was right next to the window, all the way in the back. As I sat down Saitou-san started talking to me.

"Hi I'm Saitou Coco, but you can just call me Coco. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu," She said to me while smiling.

"Nice to meet you Coco-san. Just call me Honoka okay?" I asked as the sensei started his lesson.

"That's not fair Honoka, if I get to call you Honoka than just call me Coco," Coco said while puffing out her cheeks.

"Hai hai Coco," I replied while smiling.

"Saitou-san, Fournier-san is my lesson really that boring? I only started about a minute ago," the sensei said right in the middle of his lesson.

"Gomennasai, Watanabe-sensei," Coco and I said at the exact same time. I actually started paying attention by taking careful notes. After all this is my first day, and being a Fournier means you have to excel in everything you do.

XXXXXXXX

After my morning classes: math, history, English and literature, it was time for lunch. Coco told me to wait at my desk, because she was going to go by her lunch. I started looking through my bag for my lunch when I realized... I forgot it at home. I quickly texted my mom and asked her to bring it, and she said she would.

"Honoka-chan," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Seiichi-senpai," I said as he and the other tennis regulars came in.

"You know it's not good to skip a meal. You really should eat," Sanada said taking a seat, as did the others. "97% chance that she forgot it at her house," Yanagi said as he started eating. I felt my face heat up again. "_Damn, how many times am I going to blush today_," I thought.

"My mom's going to drop it off," I mumbled while looking at the floor.

"Are you sure that's okay though," Jackal said before drinking some water.

"Yeah I don't know but doesn't she have work and stuff?" Marui asked before starting on a cake. As some of the regulars were enjoying their lunches, some sort of argument erupted. "_I can feel a migraine coming on_," I thought before letting out a little sigh. Seiichi-senpai, who was sitting right next to me on my left, moved his head right next to my ear.

"You know Honoka-chan the next time you forget your lunch, you should just tell me. I'd be more than happy to share with you," Seiichi said as I started to blush again from his close proximate.

"Honoka-chan you should blush more, I think it's pretty cute," he added before moving back to his lunch.

"You to seem awfully comfortable with each other," Yagyū stated, which made the others look our way.

"HONOKA!" someone from down the hallway. As I turned my head I noticed Coco panting heavily at the door.

"Ohh Honoka there's this lady coming down the hallway and she looks pretty mad," Coco stated before glaring at Kirihara. I noticed this and was about to say something when Niō said,

"Don't worry they're like this all the time." I was about to ask him what he meant when our classroom door was slammed open. All the heads in the class immediately snapped at the loud noise. And there she stood in her black 4 and 1/2 inch, leather, Michael Kors with a peep-toe. On top of that she had a lime, cowl neck, with 3/4 cape sleeves that stopped mid thigh. It also had white belt with a golden buckle at her waist and was also Michael Kors. She had on black rimmed, brown lensed Michael Kors sunglasses over her eyes. Lastly, she had a black, leather clutch with a golden buckle. It was once again Michael Kors. Her blonde, wavy hair was in a high ponytail when she spotted me. By the time she was walking over to me, I had offered Coco half of my seat so I was closer to Seiichi now. As she was walking over, she moved her sunglasses so they now rested on top of her head. She was almost at our table when, Itou-san stepped in front of her path.

"Hi you're here to see me right? Of course you do so what is it you need?" Itou said while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

My mother looked at her in disgust before replying, "Sorry actually no, I don't even know who you are. And frankly I don't even care."

Itou stood there in shook as my mom walked over to my table.

"**Here's you lunch,**" she said as she put down a bowl with a lid on it, a fork and a glass bottle full of milk.

"**Thanks your the best,**" was my reply as I started opening the lid of the bowl.

"**Ya well I got to go, my soaps are starting soon,**" she said digging through her clutch.

"**Oh okay. I'm going to be late though because I have to join a club today,**" I replied as she took out her phone.

"**Oh okay love you sweetie,**" she said as she made her way to the exit.

"**Love you too,**" I replied while grabbing my fork.

"Hey Fournier-san who was that hot lady?" Yamamoto yelled from across the room. Everyones heads turned in anticipation of my answer.

Sighing, I replied "That was my mom." Everyone in the class started murmuring as I started of my lunch. My lunch was steamed squash and zucchini with some milk.

"Honoka, is that all you're going to eat?" Coco questioned as she starred at my food.

"Yup," I replied before reaching for my milk.

"She's not a glutton like you Saitou-san," Kirihara said while leaning back in his seat, which happened to be Coco's seat. She looked down at her four packages of yakisoba bread.

"Shut up!" she screamed while throwing one of them at him. And that started another fight at this lunch.

"_Why can't my life be normal_," I thought slowly waiting for my next class to start.

XXXXXXXX

Honoka's house: /villa-design/modern-villa-design-by-kirsten-gabriels-james-webb/

Honoka's bed: /ideas-for-a-blue-teenage-girls-bedroom/blue-teenage-girls-bedroom/

Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu: nice to meet you


	5. Chapter 5

Honoka's Pov

After my hectic lunch, I had science and world geography. Now it was time to decide which club I would be joining.

"Why dont you join the cheerleading club?" Coco asked as we were walking down the hallway.

"Because I have another team that I still cheer for in Colorado. Besides I've been cheering with most of those girls since I was five, so it wouldn't be the same," I responded as we turned a corner.

"Ohhh. Hey I have an idea, why don't you join the fashion club?" Coco asked while waving her arms in the air.

"That's the club you're in right?" I questioned.

"Yeah it's super fun," she answered enthusiastically.

"Well since you're in the fashion club, why don't you do something about these uniforms?" I asked while looking at my uniform. I had on a white polo shirt, with a blue and white stripped tie and a blue jumper over all of it. I also had white socks that stopped about two inches under my knee.

"What's wrong with it? I think it's pretty cute," Coco responded while looking over herself.

"You know, you sound just like my mom," I said while letting out a sigh.

"Really? She's so cool, I wouldn't mind being like her," Coco replied joyfully.

"Yeah I think I'll pass on the fashion club," I said while rounding another corner.

"Oh okay, but do you know what club you're going to join?" Coco questioned with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Seiichi-senpai said I should go to the boys tennis courts if I hadn't decided," I answered with a smile.

"Ohh you and Yukimura-senpai, all right than that's fine," she said a hint of mischief in her voice.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I questioned with annoyance in my voice.

"Ahh this is my stop, see you!" Coco said while running in to a classroom. I let out another sigh before heading for the boys tennis courts.

XXXXXXXX

As I was about to exit the main entrance to find the tennis courts, three girls stepped in front of me blocking my exit. It turned out to be none other than Itou and her posse.

"Fournier-san where are you going?" Itou asked with a small smirk on her face.

"Why do you care?" I deadpanned. This seemed to tick her off because that smirk was replaced with a scowl.

"Listen if you are thinking of going to talk to Yukimura-sama, than you're dead wrong! First you walk to school with him, than you give him a hug and than you had lunch with him! Yukimura-sama is mine, he was mine before you got here and still is!" Itou screamed at me. I attempted to turn around and find another way out, but her posse had already blocked all means of escape.

"Looking for away out are you? It's no use, until you learn your lesson," Itou said while raising her hand. I knew what was going to happen next, I braced myself for the impact.

"What's going on here?" someone questioned. Stunned, all four of us looked to see who it was. A girl with shoulder length, light brown wavy hair and emerald green eyes was walking towards us.

"Nakano-san!" Itou gasped in surprise.

"Itou-san, I ask you to not bother the students please. It will bring down this school's reputation, you should know that," Nakano directed toward Itou while walking towards her.

"Whatever. Let's go," Itou said before her and her friends walked away.

"I sincerely apologize for their behavior," Nakano said while bowing.

"Uhh no no it's fine really. My name is Fournier Honoka nice to meet you," I said frantically while bowing.

"Oh so you're the new student. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nakano Hitomi class 2B and vice president of the student council. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," she said while bowing.

"Umm Nakano-san can you do me a favor?" I asked nervously.

"Nani?" Nakano responded.

"Umm could you take me to the boys tennis courts please? You see Seiichi-senpai said to meet him there, but I don't know where it is." I said all in one go.

"It would be my pleasure," she responded while I was catching my breath. She grabbed my hand and led me out the door.

XXXXXXXX

Nakano led me to the boys tennis courts, which weren't that hard to find. Beside for the sound of the balls being hit, there were a lot of tennis courts.

"Fournier-san this is it? You said Yukimura-senpai told you to come her right? Do you need help finding him?" Nakano asked still holding my hand.

"If you don't mind," I replied shyly.

"Of course I don't mind, I am the student council vice president," Nakano responded while leading me towards some courts.

"Nakano-san," I said while looking at the ground.

"Nani?" she replied still looking forward.

"You see I'm used to people calling me Honoka. So could you call me Honoka?" I asked quitely. She abruptly stopped and turned around.

"I will call you Honoka, only if you call me Hitomi," she said with a wink.

"Okay, Hitomi," I responded with a smile.

"This is the place Honoka. Yukimura-senpai is right in there," Hitomi said while pointing inside a court.

"Thank you Hitomi, I don't think I could've found it without you," I responded with another smile.

"Anytime Honoka. Now I must go back to the student council room, see you around," Hitomi said before jogging towards the main building. After I saw that she had entered the building, I entered the tennis court where Seiichi-senpai was. He was watching a practice match between Kirihara and Marui before he noticed me.

"Honoka-chan I take it you couldn't find a club to join," Seiichi said while smiling at me.

"There wasn't one that really intrested me," I mumbled while puffing out my cheecks. Seiichi than moved his head closer to my ear.

"Is that the truth Honoka-chan?" He whispered, making me blush again.

"Ahh I get another blush, I must be lucky," He said while moving his head back to its original spot.

"What is it exactly that you want me to do Seiichi-senpai?" I asked him trying to hide my blush.

"Honoka-chan, I want you to be the boys tennis club's manager," Seiichi responded.

XXXXXXXX

Honoka's uniform: .com/art/PoT-Girl-s-Uniforms-135980989


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own prince of tennis

XXXXXXXX

Honoka's Pov

"_I can't believe I'm doing this_," I thought as I was organizing some papers. After Seiichi asked me to be the manager of the boys tennis club, I agreed. My

first assignment was organizing some papers and files in the club room. Seiichi said that I should be finished by the time the club's practice was over. I let

out a sigh, before realizing that I had finished organizing everything. "_I could go back to the tennis courts or I can do my homework_," I thought while looking

at the clock. I had 45 minutes left so I decided to do my homework.

XXXXXXXX

Yukimura's Pov

Practice was over and the other regulars and myself decided to go check on Honoka.

"She better have finished or else she won't be able to handle the pressure of being the manager," Genichirou stated.

"But there was a lot of stuff in there right?" Jackal questioned with worry in his voice.

"Well we'll just have to see," Niou said with his hand on the club room door. As he opened the door, we all stood there in shock. Honoka was sitting on one of

the couches doing math homework. I smiled because she seemed to be unaware of our pressence. I than got a brilliant idea. I quietly made my way behind the

couch she was sitting on and peeked over her shoulder. Honoka appeared to be stuck on one of the problems.

"Honoka-chan do you need any help?" I whispered in her ear making her blush.

"Seiichi-senpai what are you doing here? What about practice?" Honoka asked while trying to hide her very cute blush.

"Practice is over," Marui stated while him and the others made their way over to us.

"Honoka-san what are you doing?" Genichirou asked trying to hide his anger.

"Math homework," she deadpanned.

"And why are you doing math homework?" Renji questioned.

"Because I finished all my other homework," Honoka replied.

"Did you finish organizing everything?" Yaguu asked.

"Yup," she answered while starting to pack her things up.

"Ohh it's true senpai look," Kirihara said while pointing to the opened filing cabinet. Everyone besides for myself and Honoka-chan went to look at the

cabinet. They all inspected the cabinet before looking back at us.

"This looks acceptable, nice job Honoka-san," Genchirou stated while heading towards the door followed by the rest of the regulars.

"Honoka-chan I'll be waiting by the front gate okay?" I said with a smile.

"Okay I'll be right there Seiichi-senpai," she replied with a smile before I left.

XXXXXXXX

Honoka's Pov

After I finished packing up, I hurried to go meet Seiichi-senpai by the front gate. I had just exited the main door when someone stepped in front of my path.

To my disbelief it wasn't Itou but Yamamoto and two of his friends.

"Hey Fournier-san I have a question for you," Yamamoto said with a smirk on his face.

"What is it?" I asked trying to hide my nervousness.

"You know, you're not that bad looking," he said while his eyes were looking over me. That just made me mad. I tried to walk away, but he just grabbed me by

the arm.

"Where do you think you're going? Is that how a girl should treat her boyfriend?" Yamamoto asked the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Who said I would be you girlfriend? Let me go you jerk!" I shouted. I tried to get my arm free, but his grip was just getting tighter and tighter.

"Yamamoto-san," someone said. We all looked up to see it was Seiichi.

"Seiichi-senpai," I said glad that someone was here to save me.

"Yamamoto-san please let go of my dear kohai," Seiichi said with a smile on his face.

"And what if I don't?" Yamamoto questioned, his grip getting tighter.

"I'll make your life a living hell," Seiichi replied with a serious tone.

"Whatever you can have her," Yamamoto said while letting me go. He then proceeded to walk away with his friends. Seiichi watched as they walked away,

before looking at me.

"Honoka-chan are you alright," he questioned, worry in his eyes. By that time it had finally sunk in what had just happened. I felt my eyes water up, and before

I knew it I was crying.

"There, there don't cry everything's okay," Seiichi said trying to comfort me. He pulled me into a tight embrace and just let me cry. His arms were warm and

strong, and I felt safe in them. We stayed that way for about five minutes before he said,

"Honoka-chan, it's getting late let me walk you home." He gently pried me away from him, but grabbed my hand instead.

"Are you ready?" Seiichi asked in a gently voice. I nodded my head and we set off for my house. Our walk to my house was spent in silence; Seiichi led the way

while holding my hand. When we finally arrived at my house, I spoke

"Seiichi-senpai thank you for saving me." And with that I gave him a quick kiss on his left cheek. I quickly ran to my front door before waving at him. He waved

back at me before I went inside.

And so ended my first day at Rikkai Dai.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own prince of tennis

XXXXXXXX

Honoka's Pov

My alarm clock once again woke me up at five thirty. I did my normal morning routine; take a bath, dry and brush my hair and get dressed. As I walked down my

stairs to go to the kitchen, I noticed something. It was abnormally loud in my house, seeing as how my mom is usually reading something while drinking coffee

and my dad is usually asleep at this time. I slowly walked into my kitchen to see what it was. I stood there, utterly shocked. In my house, sitting in my

kitchen, eating my food were the Rikkai Dai regulars.

"Ahh Honoka look, these nice boys came to pick you up this morning," my mom said as she was serving waffles to everyone.

"Ohh that's nice," I managed to say, still recovering from shock. I walked over to the fridge to get my usually fruit salad. However, today it was peaches, plums and cherries.

"Honoka, I have to work on some songs for my next album today so I won't be home. The studio I'm going to is kind of far away, so I have to leave now. I

left your father a note but please clean up when everyone is finished. Love you!" my mom stated as she rushed out the door. I grabbed a Fiji water and walked over to take a seat at the table. I ended up on the end with Seiichi to my right.

"Honoka-san is that all you're going to eat! Your mom even made waffles for us!" Marui exclaimed before digging in to his waffles.

"Yeah umm I'm good. Not really in a waffle mood," I said as I watched Kirihara and Niou fight over the last available waffle. I quickly ate my fruit salad and

finished my water in record time. I got up so I could clear my dishes when

"Honoka-chan finished already?" Seiichi asked with a teasing voice.

"Yeah since my mother is out, I have to do her usually morning routine. I'll probably be finished by the time you all are done eating," I replied white putting my bowl and fork in the dish washer. I than threw my empty Fiji water bottle in the recycling bin.

"I hope we weren't a burden on you or your mother," Jackal stated with concern in his voice.

"No it's fine. Trust me my mom loves to cook, but I have a strict diet regiment that I have to stick to. So when we have guests she goes a little over board," I

said while grabbing a cup from a cupboard.

"Honoka-san what are you doing?" Sanada asked as I started to fill the cup with water.

"Well you see my dad is not how should I put it, technologically advanced. So I have to make sure his coffee is ready to go, so all he has to do is push the

button," I answered while dumping the water into the side of the coffee maker. I than reached into another cabinet to grab a k-cup to put into the coffee maker.

I found the one my dad likes, Black Tiger Extra Bold Coffee, and put it into the coffee machine. The regulars continued to talk and eat while I filled the cup,

the one I used to pour the water into the coffee maker, and refilled it. I passed by the regulars as I poured the water into a dog bowl.

"99% chance that the water is for your dog," Yanagi stated out of the blue.

"Then what is the other 1%?" Yaguu asked as I went back into the kitchen. I put the cup into the dishwasher and opened the cabinet under the sink. I grabbed the

Super 5 Mix Chicken Recipe dog food and walked back to where the other bowl was. After finishing chewing, Yanagi answered

"1% that it was for her dad." Everyone, except for myself, Sanada and Seiichi bursted out into laughter.

"Yanagi do you think that that is true?" Niou asked in between his laughs. I poured the dog food in the bowl next to the one filled with water, and than I returned to the kitchen to put back the dog food.

"Despite common misconception, he has drunk out of a dog bowl more than one," I stated as I grabbed a mug and place it where the coffee comes out of the coffee

maker. Everyone than fell silent.

"Hey Honoka-chan where's your room?" Seiichi asked trying to brake the awkward silence.

"Umm it's upstairs. Its basically like my own apartment," I replied nonchalantly.

"Really that's so cool!" Kirihara said excitedly.

"Yeah guys I have to go wake my dad, so when you're done put your dishes in the dish washer." I stated as I walked off to go wake my father.

XXXXXXXX

It took me about 15 minutes before I was finally able to wake my dad. I walked back out to the kitchen to find only Seiichi in there.

"Seiichi-senpai where is everyone?" I asked looking around the room.

"Oh I think they wanted to go look at what your room is like," He replied as he finished putting everything in the dish washer.

"They WHAT?" I shouted as I dashed up the stairs to find all the regulars in my room. Niou was going through my yearbooks, Marui was going through some of my clothing drawers, Sanada was looking at some of my trophies, Yanagi was look at some papers on my desk, Yaguu was reading one of my books, Jackal was playing on my iPad and Kirihara was going through some of my stuff in my bathroom. They all stopped when they noticed I had entered the room. I was seeping with anger as a dark aura surrounded me.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed as they all dashed out of my house. I went to my desk to grab my school bag and my iPhone, and then proceeded down stairs. To my surprise Seiichi was still there.

"Honoka-chan did you remember your lunch today?" Seiichi asked with a smile. I immediately blushed when I realized I hadn't.

"No," I mumbled as I made my way to the kitchen with him following me. I grabbed my lunch which consisted of the same milk I had from yesterday and a Greek

salad.

"Ohh Seiichi-senpai I almost forgot," I said as I made my way to the bread box. I than took out a jar with cubed slices of bread in it. I than proceeded to hand

it to him.

"Is it for me?" He asked with a little surprise in his voice.

"It's a thank you gift for all that you did for me yesterday. It's zucchini bread because I didn't know what you would prefer," I stated my cheeks getting

warmer again.

"Honoka-chan thank you," was his reply as he lifted my chin up. He than proceeded to give me a nice little peck on my cheek.

"And that is my thank you gift for your nice little kiss yesterday." Seiichi stated as he took my hand and led me out the door. The regulars were waiting at

the front of my house so we could all walk to school together, and that's what we did. They didn't even seem to notice that Seiichi and I held hands the whole

time.

XXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

"hi there" in English

"hi there" in Japanese

"**hi there**" in French

"_hi there_" in thought

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I won't be able to update quite as often, because I'm really busy this time of year. However, I will

try to update as often as I can!

I do not own prince of tennis.

XXXXXXXX

Honoka's Pov

After walking to school with Seiichi and the others, the followed me to my classroom.

"Umm not to be rude... but why are you guys following me?" I asked.

"We just have to make sure you get to your classroom Honoka-chan," Seiichi answered while smiling.

"You know I'm not some five year old who gets lost all the time," I stated while puffing out my cheeks.

"But you did get lost on your way to school yesterday," Marui said.

"Yeah and if it wasn't for buchou you'd probably never had made it," Kirihara added. I abruptly stopped and turned around so I was now

facing them.

"KIRIHARA STOP BOTHERING HONOKA!" someone shouted from down the hall. Our heads snapped towards the direction the voice came

from. It just so happens that, that person happened to Coco. As she walked up to us, she grabbed me by the wrist and put herself between myself

and the regulars. She then proceeded to hit Kirihara on the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR SAITOU!" Kirihara shouted at Coco.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A BIG JERK!" Coco shouted back, sticking out her tongue.

Than someone placed a hand on both Kirihara's and Coco's shoulder.

"Both of you stop it now," Sanada said trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Sanada-senpai," someone said. We all looked back to see that it was Hitomi.

"Ahh Hitomi," I said with a smile.

"Ohayou Honoka," Hitomi replied while walking up to the group.

"Who's that puri?" Niou asked while looking at Hitomi.

"Nakano Hitomi," Jackal responded.

"Nakano Hitomi, class 2B and vice president of the student council," Renji added to Jackal's response.

"Not to be rude, but can you please go to your respected classrooms?" Hitomi asked with a smile on her face that said "do what I say or else".

"We completely understand Nakano-san," Yagyuu replied before the rest of the tennis regulars walked away. However, Seiichi came back. He

lowered his head right next to my ear before he spoke,

"Honoka-chan meet me up on the roof during lunch okay?" I could already feel myself blushing before I nodded my head. And with that he left.

"Honoka what did Yukimura-senpai say to you?" Hitomi questioned.

"N-nothing he said n-nothing," I managed to reply but I couldn't hide the blush spreading across my face.

"You're blushing and stuttering, now I need to know what he said," Coco stated while draping her arm across my shoulder.

I quickly moved it and said,

"He said nothing, now it's time for class."

"She's rite Saitou-san we should go to class," Hitomi stated before walking in the direction of her class.

"Okay okay, let's go Honoka," Coco replied before grabbing my arm and pulling me into our classroom.

XXXXXXXX

After morning classes, I proceeded to make my way to the roof. "_I wonder what Seiichi-senpai wants_?" I thought as I arrived at the door

that led out to the roof. I gently pushed it opened and stood in awe as to what I saw in front of me. It was a beautiful flower garden, the

covered the whole roof top.

"Do you like it Honoka-chan?" someone asked from behind, but I knew who it was.

"It's beautiful Seiichi-senpai," I responded without turning around.

"I'm glad you like it." he said while grabbing my hand, "Shall we go eat?"

"Okay," I responded, letting him guide me to where we were going to eat. We stopped in the middle of the garden, we're there \

was a stone bench. He sat down and motioned for me to sit down as well. I did so, and quietly started eating.

"Honoka-chan I wanted to apologize for what happened this morning," Seiichi said all of a sudden.

"No no its fine really! I just don't like people going in my room without my permission," I replied frantically.

"Are you sure it's okay?" He questioned while looking me straight in my eyes.

"Yeah it's fine," I muttered.

"Good, now onto a new topic," Seiichi said while pulling out the zucchini bread that I made.

"Seiichi-senpai what is that for?" I questioned.

"Honoka-chan can you do me a favor?" he asked, avoiding my question.

"Okay," I responded, eyeing him cautiously. He than took out a piece of bread and put it into my hand.

"Honoka-chan can you please feed this to me?" Seiichi questioned, with all seriousness in his voice.

"W-W-What!" I questioned, the blush creeping onto my face.

"Please feed this to me," He responded, repeating himself.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I just took a test and my hand hurts, so could you please feed this to me," Seiichi answered while looking me directly in the eyes again.

"Fine," I muttered as I took the piece of bread and put it to his mouth. He slowly ate it, as I tried to look at something else to

distract me from what I was doing. My eyes landed upon a sunflower, my favorite flower. As I was looking at it, I felt Seiichi's lips brush

across my fingers. I must have looked like a tomato, because I was blushing really bad now. As I tried to retract my hand, Seiichi

suddenly grabbed it.

"Seiichi-sen..." I was cut off by something warm against my lips.

XXXXXXXX

Please review thank you :)

.


	9. Chapter 9

"hi there" in English

"hi there" in Japanese

"**hi there**" in French

"_hi there_" in thought

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile

I do not own prince of tennis

XXXXXXXX

The warm sensation on my lips only lasted for a couple of seconds, but then I realized

what had just happened.

"S-s-Seiichi-senpai?" I managed to stuttered out.

"Gomen Honoka-chan I couldn't help myself," he replied while looking at the ground.

"No it's fine," I said, following his gaze towards the ground. It looked as if Seiichi-senpai

was about to say something, but than the bell rang singling that lunch was over.

"Well Honoka-chan I'll see you at practice," he said with a small wave and left.

I watched as he left, before realizing I had to get to class as well. I packed up be stuff and

hurried to my classroom, still wondering why he kissed me.

XXXXXXXX

For the rest of the day, I could only think about Seiichi kissing me. As I was walking to

practice, I saw Seiichi.

"Honoka-chan going to practice?" he asked with a smile.

"Umm yeah," I replied while looking at the ground. He remained quite until we were

about to walk onto the courts.

"Honoka-chan are you mad about what happened at lunch?" Seiichi asked with concern

in his voice.

"No I'm not mad, it's just..."

"It's just what?" Seiichi asked.

"Well that was... you know... my... first kiss," I said as my cheeks were burning up.

"Is that so?" He questioned while I nodded in response.

"Honoka-chan, how about I walk you home after practice," Seiichi said while smiling.

"Okay," I responded before we entered the courts.

XXXXXXXX

"Honoka-chan I just have to change, so meet me at the front gates okay," Seiichi

said.

"Okay," I responded before heading to the gates. Two minutes after I arrived, two people

approached me. To my content, it was Coco and Hitomi.

"Honoka how were your club activities?" Hitomi asked politely.

"Great thank you. How were yours?" I questioned.

"They were fantastic as well," Hitomi responded with a smile.

"Honoka are you waiting for someone?" Coco asked with a curious look on her

face.

"I'm waiting for Seiichi-senpai," I replied.

"Are you two walking home together?" Coco questioned with an excited look on her

face.

"Ummm... yeah we are," I stated.

"Ahh how romantic!" Coco shouted with joy. I than felt two hands on my shoulders.

I turned around and saw it was Hitomi.

"Honoka when you walk home with a boy, make sure to not do anything indecent,"

Hitomi said while giving off a dark aura.

"I won't, I promise," I replied trying to calm her down.

"Hitomi relax, relax come on let's go before Yukimura-senpai comes," Coco stated while

grabbing Hitomi and running off.

"Honoka-chan are you ready?" someone questioned. I turned around to see it was

Seiichi.

"Yeah I'm ready," I replied with a smile.

"That's good let's go," Seiichi said while grabbing my hand. The walk home was spent in

silence, until we were finally outside of my house.

"Thank you Seiichi-senpai," I said while turning around. But before I could take another

step Seiichi grabbed my wrist.

"Seiichi-senpai," I said quietly will turning to face him.

"Honoka-chan I just wanted to let you know that, that kiss was not just a random kiss. I

know I've know you for a short period of time but for me it's like I've know you for a very

long time. So I'm just going to say this. Honoka-chan this weekend would you please go

on a date with me?" Seiichi said, while my heart felt like it was going to burst.

"Seiichi-senpai I would love to go on a date with you," I replied with a smile.

"Thank you Honoka-chan I'll give you more details tomorrow about our date tomorrow,"

Seiichi said before leaning down a kissing my cheek.

"Good night Honoka-chan," he stated and with that he left.

XXXXXXXX

Sorry if it's short, but please review :)


	10. Chapter 10

"...ka..." "...noka..." "Honoka"

I felt someone jerk my shoulder back and forth. My eyelids slowly fluttered open as I see my mom waking me up. I sit up, suddenly feeling a stinging pain in my head.

"**Honoka are you okay?**" My mom asked as she sat down beside me. She then gently placed her hand on my forehead.

"**Honoka you're burning up! You're staying home today,**" my mom exclaimed. I felt a little disappointed not being able to go to school and see my friends... and Seiichi-senpai. But, I knew it was nearly impossible to convince my mom something when she decided something.

"**Okay, I'm gonna go take a shower,**" I replied as I slowly got out of bed. I went and grabbed some clothes laying on the back of my desk chair and proceeded with my shower.

XXXXXXX

After I finished my shower, I put on my Denver University sweatshirt and some yoga pants. I went back to my bed and laid down as I grabbed my iPhone from my night stand. I decided to send a text to Coco, to inform her that I was sick.

Me: Hey Coco I'm sick :(

Coco: NOOOOOO! :( HOW AM I SUPPOSE 2 ENTERTAIN MYSELF?!

Me: Is tht all I am 2 u entertainment?

Coco: Haha no... anyways so do u want me to copy my notes 4 u?

Me: yeah thx oh also can u tell Seiichi-senpai tht I won't b able 2 come 2 practice 2day?

Coco: OF COURSE! Anything 4 u and Yukimura-senpai ;)

Me: Wats tht suppose 2 mean?

Coco: Ahaha gtg class and such bye! Feel better :)

Sighing, I slowly got up and made my way downstairs. Bernardo followed after me as I made my way into the kitchen. I looked around and noticed that my mom wasn't there. I quickly, or as quickly as I could go, looked around for my dad but did not find him either. I walked back to the kitchen and noticed a sticky note on the fridge. It read;

Honoka,

Sorry I have to do this when you are sick, but I got a call from the studio today telling me that I was going to be on a radio show tomorrow. But, it's in Osaka so they wanted me to come in today so we could leave this afternoon and I won't be returning until tomorrow. Also if you were wondering where your father was, he flew out to Alaska late last night because your grandmother was hospitalized. Don't worry though he said she was fine so he'll be back after she gets released. Anyway once again sorry I can't be there. Hope you feel better.

Love,

Mom

I threw out the note and opened the fridge. I pulled out a fruit salad container of apples and pears, also I grabbed a Fiji water. I then proceeded to the living room with Bernardo. We sat down together on the couch and I grabbed the tv remote. I went to the on demand section and turned on The Notebook. I curled up next to Bernardo as the movie started, and started eating my breakfast.

XXXXXXX

Once the movie finished, I walked back into the kitchen to bring back the container and throw away the Fiji bottle. While I was doing that, I felt my pant leg vibrate. I quickly pulled out my phone that was there, and saw that I had got a text.

L.A: Ummmm hey u haven't friggin talked 2 me since u moved 2 Japan

L.A was one of my closest friends back in Colorado. She moved there when she was 10, and we call her L.A because well she's from there. L.A is also one of the only ones who I trust with my cheerleading squad, because she has great input on the choreography. She also cares about everyone on the squad, and will always have their backs.

Me: AHHH! Srry ik but I'm usually in school rite now

L.A: Sooooo if ur suppose 2 b in school y the talkin 2 me? U never txt in class!

Me: haha does tht bother u? And btw im home sick 2 day got a fever :(

L.A: yes it does bother me cuz when I hav important things 2 say u never pick up ur mother truckin phone! And u better not b sick for states! U know there comin up soon!

Me: L.A u never hav anything important 2 say. Haha mother truckin ur startin 2 sound like me now :P and I won't b sick 4 states and obvi ik there comin up soon who do u think I am?

L.A: wtf u mean I never hav anything important 2 say?! Ik u friggin got me saying mother truckin b4 u moved I hate u 4 tht! Hav u decided on a song 4 states tho?

Me: U NEVER DO HAV ANYTHING IMPORTANT 2 SAY! Haha at least u'll always think of me when u say it. And no I'm down to 2 songs

L.A: know wat fuck u and wat 2 songs

Me: haha luv u 2 and I'm not tellin u :P

L.A: fine b tht way

Me: I will

L.A: haha watever alrite I gtg hav 2 write a history paper 4 2morrow

Me: ur such a procrastinator

L.A: wanna help me?

Me: ummm no its ur own damn fault not mine

L.A: Kk since u won't help me I actually have 2 do it myself THX!

Me: ur welcome

L.A: LUV U! 3

Me: LUV U 2! 3 3

L.A: rely 2 hearts watever bye

Me: haha bye

I put my phone back in my pants and decided to go watch another movie. I decided to bring my lunch in there because I probably won't want to get back up once I sat down. I grabbed a green salad and a milk and made my way back into the living room. Bernardo was still there, so I curled up next to him, put my food on the glass coffee table and turned on The Titanic.

XXXXXXX

"what time is it?" I mumbled to myself as I got off of Bernardo who I must've fallen asleep on. I then noticed that it smelt like mom was cooking something. Then I remembered that my mom wasn't going to be home until tomorrow, and that my dad was in Alaska. I grabbed my phone, ready to call for help, and as quietly as I could peaked through the living room's glass doors to see who it was. When I saw the person I quickly opened the door and rushed into the kitchen. The person in the kitchen turned around, saw me, and gave me a smile.

"Seiichi-senpai..."


	11. Chapter 11

Okay I know I said I would update in two weeks but a lot of things have been happening lately. I'm not trying to make excuses for myself, but I have a lot on my plate right now. I'll try to update as frequently as I can. Sorry.

Shinigamikouryu: thanks

"I don't need it" in English

"I don't need it" in Japanese

"**I don't need it**" in French

"_I don't need it_" in thought

I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, only my OC's

XXXXXXX

"Seiichi-senpai…" I said as I stared at him in disbelief. "_What is he doing here?_"

"Ah Honoka-chan you're awake, you were asleep when I got here so I didn't want to wake you." He stated as he put down a spoon, which he was using to cook with.

"Wait… I was asleep when you got here….when did you get here?" I asked as he just smiled.

"Oh I don't know an hour and a half maybe two hours ago." He replied nonchalantly.

"Wait you were here for two hours and you didn't wake me up! How did you even get in?" I asked, by this point I was extremely confused.

"Ahh I forgot to tell you, your mother gave me a key at the airport." He stated.

"Why did she give you a key?" I asked. "_Why would she give him a key if the just meet?_"

"That Honoka-chan is a secret." He replied with his usual smile.

"Okay…if you say so," I said as I sat down at a bar stool. "_I don't even want to know anymore, I'm just getting more confused._

"Honoka-chan I made you some porridge while you were sleeping, I also brought your homework." He stated as he handed me a bowl of porridge. Seiichi than pointed at the pile of text books and worksheets piled at the end of the counter.

"Arigatou Seiichi-senpai. Itadakimasu," I stated before I started eating. To my surprise it was absolutely delicious, even better than my mom's!

"Amazing Seiichi-senpai's cooking is better than mom's," I muttered to myself.

"Why thank you Honoka-chan," Seiichi said. "_Shoot I didn't think he would hear me,_" I thought to myself.

"Ne Honoka-chan I've been wondering. I haven't seen any medicine bottles around, have you taken any?" Seiichi asked. At this I visible froze. "_…Medicine…_" I thought as I put my spoon down.

"Ah don't worry Seiichi-senpai I don't need it," I stated with a smile, to try and prove I didn't need any.

"What are you talking about Honoka-chan you need medicine to get better," He said while staring at me intently.

"N-no I don't Seiichi-senpai I'm fine really," I replied, looking around the room to avoid his gaze,

"No way, Honoka-chan are you afraid of taking medicine?" He asked while taking something out of his pocket.

"What No!" I retorted. "_YES! I HATE MEDICINE!_"

"Oh okay then you should be fine with taking this," Seiichi said while taking a bottle of medicine out of his pocket. When I saw the bottle, I visible paled.

"Ahh Seiichi-senpai where did you get that?" I asked, pointing at the bottle.

"Oh this Renji gave it to me. He said that if you take this you will be all better by tomorrow," He replied while pouring the medicine onto a spoon.

"Come on Honoka-chan say 'Ahh'" Seiichi said as he was trying to make me drink the medicine. At this I shook my head vigorously to indicate that I wasn't intent on drinking it.

"Why not if you're not scared of taking it why won't you take it?" He asked while smiling.

"I'm scared of taking medicine…" I mumbled.

"What was that I couldn't hear you Honoka-chan," Seiichi replied while moving the spoon away from my mouth a little.

"I'm scared of taking medicine," I replied quietly.

"What was that, I still can't hear you," He said, putting his hand behind his ear to emphasize that he couldn't hear me.

"I'M SCARED OF TAKING MEDICINE!" I shouted. After I realized I just what I shouted out, I blushed bright red.

"Why didn't you just say so Honoka-chan?" Seiichi asked while walking around to the other side of the counter, where I was sitting.

"It's embarrassing…" I said as I looked down.

"No it's not Honoka-chan we all have fears. So it's okay to be afraid of something," He stated while taking my hand. I immediately looked back up at him to see that he was smiling at me. However it wasn't one of his normal smiles, this one was sincere. Seeing this smile, I immediately calmed down. Sensing this, Seiichi put the spoon back near my mouth.

"Honoka-chan I know you can do it so try okay? I hold your hand the whole time," Seiichi said. I looked at him, than at my hand and than at the spoon. I summoned up all my courage and put the spoon in my mouth and swallowed.

"See I knew you could do it Honoka-chan," Seiichi said while taking the spoon out of my mouth.

"Honoka-chan good job," He said quietly as he patted my head. 

XXXXXXX

Please Review :)


End file.
